


m.f.e.o.

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Episode AU: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Lucifer couldn't convince Sam that they were always meant to be with his gift of revenge, so now he has to show Sam the future they have together.





	m.f.e.o.

_Yes._

When Sam uttered the magic word, he immediately tried to fight the nearly omnipotent entity for control over his body. He didn’t want his brother to think that he had failed in their mission to cage the devil once more.

But Lucifer only laughed at his struggle and gagged him so that he couldn’t speak to Dean.

“I was just messing with you. Sammy’s long gone.” Lucifer said to Dean.

He spoke a chant and removed the rings from the wall and left Dean to his devices. The apocalypse doesn’t wait for anyone.

\--------

Lucifer could feel Sam’s delicious rage at the demons who led him around his entire life. He thought that getting revenge on those demons would at least satisfy his vessel long enough for Lucifer to fight his brother.

He couldn’t have been more wrong. Sam was determined to stop Lucifer regardless of his generous gift.

So he’d just have to take other drastic measures to show him that this was always meant to be. That they were meant to complete each other.

_Let’s take a little trip, Sam._

_I don’t want to go anywhere with you._

Lucifer smiled at that. _A little too late for that, Sammy. Besides, this might be educational._

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

_I think you still need to learn that we are always connected. Doesn’t matter what universe you were in, you will always be mine._

And with that said, Lucifer stretched his wings and took off towards the future.

\--------

The two of them landed in what looked like a ruined city. The overcast sky provided a grim outline above the city.

_Where are we?_ Sam asked.

_Kansas City, 2014. Right in the middle of the good stuff._

_What do you mean by that?_

 As soon as Sam uttered the words, a group of people came rushing around the corner. There was something off about those people. Lucifer allowed Sam to move his body and Sam saw that the people had black eyes and sharp teeth.

_Demons?_

_Not quite, Sam. I believe you are familiar with the Croatoan virus._

Sam paled at that statement. _So you let loose a demonic virus on the world to wipe out humanity?_

_I did no such thing. I just tell the Horsemen to do something. I don’t tell them how to do it._

_But the Horseman was under your command. You’re still indirectly responsible._

_With that logic, technically, you’re responsible for this too, Sammy._

Sam shut up at that. Lucifer was right. He let the devil out in the first place.

_This is only the first stop, Sammy. We still have lots more to see._  Lucifer took back control and took off again.

\--------

_Where did you take us to this time?_ Sam asked as they landed next to a sign with faded letters that said Camp Chitaqua.

_One of the few places that the humans have managed to survive in._ Lucifer smiled. Let’s get a little closer.

He moved them inside the camp. Once again, Sam was able to move his limbs without angelic interference.

He started walking towards the nearest cabin and peeked in the window. He was shocked to see Castiel lying in bed smoking a questionable substance.

_What the hell is he doing?_

_In this universe, your precious little angel has completely fallen and become human. He’s turned to some sacrilegious activities, you might say._

Sam looked away. He couldn’t believe that Cas would do something that was the opposite of angelic.

He moved away from that cabin and walked toward the next one. When he looked in that window, he saw his brother aggressively cleaning a shotgun. Sam knew that this Dean was about to go do something incredibly stupid.

He couldn’t stand seeing his brother acting like he had nothing left in the world. He closed his eyes and didn’t try to stop Lucifer when he took back control.

\--------

The next thing Sam knew, he was in a garden. The one thing that stood out to Sam was a rose bush just off to his side. It was eerie seeing such a wonderful flower blooming in a time of misery.

_Are you done showing off your plan or can we go home now?_ Sam asked.

But there was no answer.

_Hey_. Sam tried again.

Silence answered Sam once more.

_Lucifer, you son of a bitch, answer me!_ Sam was so frustrated at that point that he screamed those last few words out loud.

“No need to get testy, Sam.” The voice sounded like his own, but there was something strange about it. Almost as if it came from somewhere else.

He turned around and saw himself standing there in a bright white suit.

Great. Just what he needed. Another Lucifer.

“Well look what we have here. Sam Winchester in the flesh. And you have a little angelic friend.” Lucifer gave Sam a smirk, which Sam found to be odd-looking on his own face.

“He’s no friend of mine.” Sam adjusted his posture so that he would appear more confident.

“I beg to differ. You were made for each other, you know.”

“How many times are you going to tell me that?” That phrase was beginning to feel overused to Sam.

“As many times as it takes to get it through your skull that this was always meant to happen.”

“He hasn’t won yet. I can still beat him.” Sam said.

Lucifer gave him a sympathetic look. “You keep telling yourself that. Look around. This is your future. You did say yes, after all.”

“What makes you think I can’t do it?”

“Because I’ve been planning my escape for too long to allow a simple human to ruin my plans. I don’t think the angel in your brain would allow it either.”

Sam snarled at that. “You don’t know that.”

“Sure I do. Your life has always been planned out since the very beginning. You’ve already come to me when you had no one left. You will come around to my way of thinking.”

Sam couldn’t imagine a life where he was compliant in all of Lucifer’s actions. But there was proof standing in a white suit in front of him. If he couldn’t throw the Devil back in the cage, he would be just like this Sam, catering to the devil’s every whim. But, he was still determined to stop Lucifer no matter what it cost. He just needed to get back to his own time and universe.

_Lucifer, come on damnit. I see your point, let’s just go back home._

_I’m not sure you do, Sammy, but fine._ Oh, now Lucifer answers him. 

The features in Sam’s face shifted as Lucifer took back control. He spread his wings out over the garden. “Thank you for showing my Sam what his future’s going to be.”

The other Lucifer winked at him before taking off himself.

“Let’s go home, Sam.”

He had a battle to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love for all things Endverse and Lucifer!Sam. Jared's performance during The End and Swan Song are amazing! :)
> 
> Also I wanted to write what happened after Sam and Lucifer kill those demons during Swan Song.


End file.
